


Only For You

by RainingInExile



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Merlin's Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingInExile/pseuds/RainingInExile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting caught using magic in the lower town, Merlin assumes his life is forfeit. The pyre he ends up on would seem to agree. The guards who drag him back inside on the King's orders don't, but as Merlin's about to find out, Uther's got some ideas of his own.</p><p>Or, an alternate version of Merlin's service to Prince Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight au from the normal canon, in which Merlin came to Camelot a few years earlier and never met up with Gaius, instead living in the lower town for that time. At around season 1 starts, Merlin is caught using magic, and this story begins shortly after that.

"Firstly," Uther began, clearly addressing the dozen other people in the hall as much as Merlin, "You should understand that this is a privilege which you do not deserve."

Merlin kept his head tilted down differentially, despite having no idea why he had been cut down from the pyre only minutes before and dragged into the castle proper. His knees ached where they had hit stone when he had been forced to his knees before the king, and he fought not to shift. Only the fear still drumming through his heart and making his fingers tremble uncontrollably kept him from trying to demand some kind of explanation.

"Your service will be rewarded with continued life, but if you should prove negligent in your duties, or if you are found to be conspiring against Camelot or any of its citizens, you will know a death more painful than you can imagine."

Merlin blinked, trying not to think about a death _more_ painful than the fires he had just nearly been consumed by. He still had no idea what was happening, or what duties he might possibly have to consider neglecting, but it sounded like he might not be dying today after all.

"Arthur, come forward." The king commanded. Immediately someone was walking by a yard or so to Merlin's left, and the well polished boots in his periphery were followed by the rest of the crown Prince, complete with long, flowing red cloak and sword at his hip. He was imposing even without the armor Merlin had glimpsed him in on his way through town.

When Arthur reached the front of the hall he whispered something from next to his father, and Uther frowned sternly, replying loud enough to be heard from Merlin's place between them and the rest of the crowd behind him. "Nonsense. There has been a serious threat and I will not risk the chance that next time the witch will succeed. We must be ready."

Arthur turned to face the hall looking stoic, but the tightness of the expression belied his discontent.

At the King’s nod, a couple of guards came forward and grabbed Merlin by his arms, dragging him to his feet and leaving him standing with his hands still shackled in front of him. He focused on not swaying or shaking too much. An old man with a large, dusty book and an even larger middle came forward to stand one step in front of Merlin to his right, and Merlin was instructed that he should repeat after the old man, in a way that made it clear the pyre was still ready for him if he got any of it wrong.

“I-“ the old man said loudly, nearly echoing in the hall. He paused as something seemed to occur to him and he glanced at Merlin, demanding in an undertone, “What is your name, boy?” 

"Ah - Merlin." Merlin whispered back, nonplussed.

The old man cleared his throat dramatically. "I, Merlin, do hereby pledge my life to the service of Prince Arthur Pendragon..."

He trailed off, and shot Merlin an expectant look when Merlin didn't immediately chime in. Merlin hastened to comply, trying desperately to remember the words through the strange, dreamlike fog that began to wash over him.

"I-"

"Louder." The old man muttered.

Merlin took a deeper breath and tried again, this time managing to get through it.

"...and to the service of Camelot...” The man continued, and Merlin carefully continued to recite each line after, paying little attention to the meaning in favor of not messing it up. There was something about not using his magic without permission and not talking to anyone about anything and a whole bit about the evils of magic and how sorry he was and then finally, after what seemed an age, the old man got to the end.

"By the powers vested in me I hereby declare you Magic Protector and Servant to Prince Arthur and the Most Noble House of Pendragon. May you serve to the best of your abilities for the remainder of your life."

 _Or until I find an escape route out of the city._ Merlin reflected darkly.

The old man gestured then behind him and a page practically leapt to his side with an ornate wooden box. The man opened it while facing Merlin, making it impossible for him to see the contents, and then looked to him. "Push your sleeves back and hold out your arms."

Merlin frowned but did as he was told. The man grabbed Merlin's left palm in a pincer-like grip, holding him firmly still. Merlin did his best not to recoil from the contact. From the box the man pulled out a metal bracer with runes on it that Merlin recognized as belonging to the Old Religion. Before he could read any of it the old man closed it snugly around Merlin's wrist and it was like someone had stripped him naked and decked him over the head with something heavy. He felt raw, and empty, and his vision swam. As soon as it happened Merlin had his other arm back against his chest and was tugging at the one still in the man’s grip. The old man let him go, but gestured to some of the guards.

Merlin's breath caught in his chest, rasping the only word he could think of. A desperate, plaintive whisper, half choked by his own aimless terror. "No..."

The old man gave him a stern look as the guards took up on either side of him, grabbing each of his arms.

He pulled at his bare one as the guard pushed his sleeve back and held it out, letting out a faint whimper as the old man pulled out a second bracer and perfunctorily clasped it around his second wrist.

The sensation worsened, and he was sure the guards were the only thing holding him upright.

"It is done, Sire." The old man proclaimed loudly, snapping the box lid shut. Merlin flinched at the sound.

"Good." The King nodded, "Take the sorcerer to Gaius, have him checked over. Then take him to Arthur's chambers."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure just yet where I'm taking this, so it may or may not include a lot of the canon events in some shape, and may or may not include a relationship. I'll update the tags when I have a better idea and feel free to chime in in the comments if there's anything in particular you'd like to see. No promises though ;)


End file.
